


you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you)

by pulisics



Series: troye sivan + seriker [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Songfic, no caps because i got lazy, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: 5 times iker said i love you to sergio and 1 time he really said it





	

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got inspiration for one more seriker one shot
> 
> *antoine voice* ENJOY!
> 
> title taken from for him by troye sivan

**1.**

the first time iker said i love you to sergio was before el clasico.

they were already standing in the tunnel, waiting for their cue to get out. you could feel the amount of nervousness and eagerness in the air, followed with stone cold faces and nervous fidgeting.

iker was standing in the front, back straight, expression cold, but eyes calm. sergio was right behind him, bouncing on his feet and letting out a couple of sighs. every now and then he would look over to the players in red and blue and get even more nervous and pumped for the game.

sergio was an amazing defender, leader and player, but he was also an idiot. his temper often got the best of him and iker could already see it in his eyes. he couldn't let them get sergio mad because that would result in problems, lots of them.

so iker grabbed sergio's face and did their kissing ritual, "besos for good luck". sergio looked at him knowingly and iker smiled, squeezing his hand. " **stay safe** , nene."

 

**2.**

the second time it happened, they were with the national team.

sergio was sitting next to him and making some ridiculous edits on his phone. iker was way too tired to mock him for them and god knows he already did it hundreds of times. during the three hours that they already spent in the bus, sergio watched a movie, pissed off five people, started a playful (iker hoped it was just playful) fight with pique and took about 30 pictures of their real madrid teammates, alvaro and isco, sleeping on each other.

the older man was getting pretty tired and he wondered if his best friend was tired, too. after all, sergio didn't get any sleep at the hotel the night before and he seemed dull and drowsy at the moment.

he was in the middle of a discussion about koalas with saul, when iker pulled him back and sent the younger one an apologizing look.

"i was in a middle of a really important conversation so this better be good!"

sergio demanded and stuck out his bottom lip.

"okay, mister 'koalas are cuddlier than puppies'. we still have two hours of driving and you seem pretty tired..."

"i'm not tired, iker."

"please, your eyes are closing." he rolled his eyes.

"i'm just... nervous i guess. you know that i can't sleep in buses."

"come on," iker said and moved so that sergio could rest his head on his shoulder " **get some rest** , you need it."

sergio rolled his eyes, but still snuggled close to iker and closed his eyes. alvaro and isco ended up getting their revenge.

 

**3.**

they were late to training.

it wasn't iker's fault, it really wasn't. it's not like he let sergio sleep some more on purpose when he came to pick him up. it's not that he felt bad when he saw how peaceful the younger one looked and didn't want to wake him up. it definitely wasn't iker's fault.

it was sergio's fault that they were probably breaking the law right now. he was driving his ridiculous sports car, or actually pretty much flying with it. iker loved fast rides, but he was feeling super scared for sergio right now.

"slow down!"

"you do realize that we're late?"

"I don't care, just slow down!"

"no!"

"stop the car."

"what?"

"I'm gonna be sick in a moment so you better stop the freaking car if you don't want me to throw up all over your leather seats."

that was obviously convincing enough for sergio because he slowed down and stopped. He looked at iker expectedly and the older man turned towards him.

"buckle up." Iker said sternly.

"what?"

" **put your seatbelt on** , sergio."

"you want to tell me that we only stopped because of that?!"

"yes," iker glared at him "now put the damn thing on so that we can go."

Sergio looked furious and iker was partly expecting him to just start the car without doing what iker asked him, but he didn't.

Sergio actually put on his seatbelt and didn't look at iker for the rest of the car ride. Iker just smiled, knowing the effect he had on sergio and knowing that sergio was safe.

 

**4.**

"sergio?"

"…"

"sergioooo!"

"…"

"sergio ramos garcia!"

"yes, iker casillas fernandez?"

"why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad."

"yes you are."

"no I'm not."

"you are."

"am not."

"you are!"

"am not!"

"you ar-"

"-there aren't anymore chocolate cupcakes!!!"

"...what?"

"marcelo took the last chocolate cupcake and now there's only vanilla ones left..."

"…"

"…"

" **you can have my cupcake**."

sergio stopped pouting.

 

**5.**

_card prince:_

do u want a puppy?

_capi papi:_

...no?

_card prince:_

Y DON'T U WANT A PUPPY???!??!?!??!

_capi papi:_

i want a puppy but i don't have a place to keep it.

where did you get one anyway?

_card prince:_

actually

i got like 6

they were free and I felt sorry 

marcelo and luka took 3 already.

_capi papi:_

oh sergio...

_card prince:_

anyaaaaays...

i'm brining you a pupper!

_capi papi:_

SERGIO NO!

_card prince:_

SERGIO YES!

_capi papi:_

**i seriously hate you so much right now**

 

**\+ 1**

iker felt like he was on top of the world. and it was all thanks to sergio. the buzzing of the stadium, loud cheers and hands clapping his back, the sea of people jumping on each other and white jerseys blending in with the red and blue ones, trying to ease their pain. 

iker could feel tears forming in his eyes as he heard the whistle. he immediately sprinted towards sergio and kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks and neck (read: actually more like smacked their heads together).

"you're such an idiot!" he screamed and both of them laughed.

"you annoy me and you're high all the time and your puns are bad and you have a committed relationship with cards and fouls" iker rambled while clutching his best friend and not letting him leave. the adrenaline from the win gave him the strength to continue the sentence and say what he wanted to say for ages " **but I love you**."

iker said and his grip on sergio tightened. "I love you so so so much sergio!" he said more confidently now, as sergio was looking at him with wide eyes and a bright smile

"most of the time I want to punch your stupid face but I swear I could kiss you now." and he did. well, sergio was the one who kissed him, but that's not the point.

they kissed in the tunnel afterwards, they kissed in the locker room after the selfie and they also managed to sneak a kiss while they stood in the crowd, waiting to lift the trophy. they also kissed during the bus ride and before they went home. it was corny and stupid and both of them ended up grinning like two idiots afterwards. but from now on, all of their kisses were followed by those three words, the real " **i love you's** " this time.


End file.
